shutuplittlemanfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcript: Volume 5, Track 2
Peter: So what is your normal weight type at hundred and fifty-five? A hundred... Tony: Good. Eat them all and that's all I have. Peter: That's right. You should lose a little bit. No I said I know I'm gonna try but the problem is that I love to eat. You know if you were on coke or anything like... coke, heroin, whatever... you wouldn't wanna eat. Tony: You know I... I've heard that shit Peter. And but I've seen different too. Peter: Yeah. That's not necessarily true. Tony: Because uhh... I've seen these fuckin' potheads? Peter: Mmm hmm. Tony: OK. They uhh... they'll smoke a joint of weed? Peter: Uhh huh. Tony: And the next thing you know them sum bitches eat. Makes 'em hungry. Peter: unintelligible Tony: Yeah they say well they say yeah I'll go smoke a joint and then I can... you know I'll eat then you know? Peter: Yeah. Uh huh. Well for years... Tony I did not eat breakfast. I would get up in the mornin' and... Tony: Well that's me. I don't eat breakfast. unintelligible Peter: I'd get on the train... Tony: unintelligible Peter: I'd get into the city and I would have coffee and an english muffin with some orange marmalade. That was my breakfast. Well hell nowadays here at home... I haven't been doing it since you came back here but every morning I go out there and I put some bacon on and a couple of eggs and some potatoes and some toast. Now Ray is fixin' the same thing except he doesn't have the toast. He cooks pancakes. Tony: You see they're all fat. I can't get up hungry. I go to bed once I eat. Now we cookin'. You think I can eat a fuckin' spoonful of anythin'? No. Peter: unintelligible couple of years. Tony: All I want is coffee. Just coffee. Peter: unintelligible couple of years. Tony: That's me right now. Peter: Nowadays... nowadays I wake up and everything I unintelligible Tony: unintelligible gain weight. I'm god damn hungry unintelligible. I ran into this son of a bitch. He said unintelligible just leave it unintelligible You mean that man? Fuckin' right I mean that. You mean that? God damn right I mean that. unintelligible Peter: The worst I ever saw was up in Seattle. Both times I've been up there, once in the Army and then once uhh... working up there... the same 'ol shit. These stacks of jam strawberry jelly and you order bacon on eggs? Sausage and eggs? Ham and eggs? That's what you get. Out here you've always had a side order of potatoes. They don't do that back east or they didn't used to. That's why we unintelligible Tony: unintelligible Peter: That's alright. Tony: unintelligible Peter: Yeah. Tony: unintelligible know what we're doin'. Peter: He's drinking that unintelligible Tony: Heh. Go lightly but all you can handle. Peter: Oh yeah. I forgot about that. Tony: Go lightly but all you can handle. Peter: Drink it as fast as you can. Tony: I don't think we need to set the alarm any more. Peter: No. No. I'll wake up and you'll probably wake up and... unintelligible I've never seen this before. Look at this. Green unintelligible OK we've got unintelligible Tony: Gonna steal another one. Peter: unintelligible tomorrow and get one unintelligible I don't know whether that's right or not but I don't watch a show that's turned into all sorts of foul language. Tony: He slowly unintelligible slow. Ray: unintelligible do that. Tony: unintelligible god damn unintelligible Ray: There's ice cream out there in that. Tony: Oh hell no I can't handle no ice cream. Ray: unintelligible Well I almost had some ice cream before. Peter: There's another reason I didn't wait. unintelligible ice cream first. That's why unintelligible Tony: Mmm. Boy. unintelligible Peter? Peter: I am. cooking Peter: How is that chair? Is it comfortable at all? I haven't sat in it. What happened with his chair? Tony: unintelligible Peter: unintelligible you paid for 'em and I don't like 'em. But no no I unintelligible fall asleep. Hey I could fall asleep. unintelligible Tony: unintelligible all fucked up. Peter: Mmm hmm. Tony: unintelligible fucked up we are unintelligible smoke. God damn it. Let me borrow your unintelligible Peter: Well sure. It's always right down here. Tony: Look I... Peter: Oh I put your radio down here too. Tony: unintelligible Peter: And the uhh thing fit in here too. No it's good to see you around here again unintelligible Tony: unintelligible got time. Peter: Yeah I woke up unintelligible fifteen... Tony: unintelligible all I gotta do is go in there and snag that number and stand. Now they... they do got chairs there. Peter: Yeah good 'ol MacGyver. He's my kind of guy. He... he never uses... he never uses guns or anything. He uses duct tape uhh... Tony: Yeah. Peter: unintelligible Category:Transcript